Pippin's Return
by FlamingPheonix666
Summary: Post War of the Ring. The Shire is attacked by goblins, it's up to Pippin and his best friend Merry to restore peace to the Shire, and to make some new friends on the way... R
1. Chapter 1

Pippin's Return

Chapter 1 – Goodbye Shire

* * *

As the sun crept over the horizon, and the moon slipped away behind the clouds, the shire started to wake up. Hobbits woke gradually and stared their daily chores such as cleaning, farming and eating. But a certain hobbit was not as alive as the others. In fact, he was still lying in bed, drooling over the mattress. This hobbit was Peregrin Took. He lived in a quiet little hole, which was bright and colourful, full of life and food. His home was in fact all one room, there were just arches connecting each part of the house to the other. 

As Peregrin slept sweetly (not that sweetly as seeing as he snores louder than an oliphaunt.) a fist slammed on the door and woke the poor hobbit with a jolt.

"Pippin!!" Shouted the voice behind the door "Wake up!! Were going to miss it!!"

Pippin crawled out of bed, and slipped on his clothes and went to open the door. Pippin was tall for a hobbit, but still short for a man. In fact he was one of the tallest hobbits in history, measuring four and one-half feet. But how he grew that tall was in the past. He opened the door and greeted his best friend, Meriadoc Brandybuck, who he had been through a lot with. Merry, was also one of the tallest hobbits in history, thanks to what he and Pippin had drunk in Fangorn forest.

"Hurry up, were going to miss the party!" Merry said with enthusiasm.

" I know, I'm coming. Just let me have breakfast."

"Which one?"

"1st of course, I'll have seconds when I get there."

"Just hurry up"

Pippin rushed around the house, grabbed a quick breakfast, and walked outside.

The shire was a beautiful place. Much like the homes in which the hobbits lived in, the Shire was full of life and always peaceful. The hobbits in the shire did whatever they could to look after their tranquil home. They farmed, gardened and Protected their countryside in whatever way they hobbits seemed fit. But, even though they are one of the most peaceful races in middle earth, they sure know how to throw a good party. Merry and Pippin walked through Hobbinton talking about how the party would go.

When they reached the field, they grinned with excitement, for hobbits were dancing and singing and feasting to celebrate a great anniversary. People drank and greeted the two hobbits with glee. They made their way through to where the hosts of the party were sitting. As soon as pippin saw them, he cried out with happiness. The family shot up and started hugging the two old friends. Except for the man (well, hobbit man) who just smiled and shook hands. He was called Samwise Gamgee. He was not as tall as Merry and Pippin, but had been on the same adventures as them as well. He was the one who was celebrating 5 years of marriage.

"I'm glad you came" Sam said.

" We wouldn't miss it for the world" Said Merry

"Yeah, there's too much food" Said Pippin said with cheerfulness.

They continued to talk as the party continued to go on. But, over the hills, something evil stirred. Drums sounded , swords clattered against armour, and footsteps grew louder.

Back at the party, the three hobbits heard something distant.

"What's that?" asked Sam.  
"I don't know" replied Merry  
The three halflings made their way towards the strange noise. They reached the top of the towering hill and gazed at the horror that was coming towards them.

It seemed to be a moving mass of green and black, with towering figures every now and then. But as it came closer, The hobbits realised that "it" was actually hundreds of goblins streaming towards the Shire, and the towering figures were cave trolls.

Merry, Pippin and Sam stared at the frightening sight, then sprinted down the hill screaming at the top of their voices.  
"RUN!!!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!"  
"GOBLINS!!! TROLLS!!!!!!!"  
"BIGGER THINGS THAN ME WANT TO HURT US!!!!!!!!"

In the party everything stopped, and all the hobbits looked at the famous trio running down the hill. And then burst into laughter.

"Its true!" Pippin screamed.

But they just laughed louder, they laughed and laughed until a deafening roar came from the top of the hill. Everyone went silent and stared at the terrifying figure causing a eclipse for the hobbits. Every single person screamed and ran for their lives as the goblin army stormed into the shire killing innocent hobbits as they went. Pippin separated from the panic-stricken group and darted towards his house. He dashed into his study and opened up his closet. It was full of his memories from the fellowship. There were things like a Gondor and Rohan banner, his sword and amour from the steward, and some water from Fangorn Forest. He quickly put on his breastplate and equipped his sword and rushed outside. It was horrible. What once had been a peaceful, nature loving shire, was now a burning wasteland full of death and horror. Screams came from all over the Shire. As some tears dripped from Pippins cheek, a goblin warrior came up to him swinging his rusty blade.

The goblin was revolting. He had green, warty skin and hardly no hair. His amour was black, with slashes all other it. He came towards Pippin with a revolting stench around him. The goblin went to stab, but Pippin dodged and dug his blade into the beasts thigh. A scream let out as the goblin spun around with his sword extended, Pippin ducked,. And rammed his sword through the disgusting monsters heart.

Out of nowhere, Merry and Sam appeared also in armour and with swords at the ready.

"Pippin, come on, we've got to get out of here!!" they shouted.

The three of them ran through the Shire saving as many hobbits as possible. They came to the edge of the Shire, after killing at least fifty goblins and two trolls. They counted at least thirty-four hobbits had been saved. They all stared back at the smoking place they used to call home. Tears showered the ground they stood on , and wails sounded all around them.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Sam

"I don't know, um, I've got it!!" shouted Pippin

"What?" asked Merry

"We'll go see Elrond, or Legolas at Mirkwood. They'll know what to do!"

They all agreed they would go to Mirkwood to see Legolas. So they took one last look at the wreckage that was the Shire and turned to the east and started another adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –An old friend

As the small group of hobbits made their way into Bree, Pippin wondered if the goblins would come looking for them. Thoughts filled his mind, where had they come from? Why had they come? What were they doing now? As these troubling thoughts raced through his mind, merry and Sam were deciding their rout.

"What if we go to Rohan?"

"We could, but it would be easier to go to Isengard, and camp there for the night"

"Okay, then its done. To Isengard!"

The rain flooded down as lightning filled the sky. Clouds plastered the misty mountains. Their rocky surface was wet and slippery. One lone figure stood tall in the strong gusts of winds. The figure stared thoughtfully below at what could be seen of Rhudaur. Through the stormy weather the figure made out a large mass of something, moving like an unorganised army. He pondered at this, then turned and left the lookout.

The fire burnt. Its embers and sparks reminded him of how his once beautiful home had been reduced to ash and rubble. He gazed into the flames deep in thought, terror streamed through his head. Pippin threw another logon the fire.

" Pip?" said a voice behind him

He turned round to see a half asleep Merry carrying a small torch.

" I think I should take over now, go have some rest."

Pippin looked back into the fire, and got up.

" What are we going to do, when we get to Mirkwood?"

" I'm sure that we'll think of something."

Pippin said goodnight to his friend and walked back to his tent. He looked around him at what the hobbits could make of a refugee camp. Several tattered tents had been set up, but sadly some hobbits had to resort to digging holes in the ground ( not that they weren't used to sleeping in a hole in the ground) and covered them with whatever they could find.

Pippin went into his tent and squeezed himself in to a sleeping mat. They had to squeeze as many hobbits as they could into the little amount of tents they had ( Which wasn't very hard) but some still had to resort to, other places. As he lay, looking up to the roof of the tent, thought about what had happened that day. Just a few hours ago he and the other hobbits had been celebrating Sam's anniversary. But now, now he was lying in a tent with the part of the remainder of the onslaught of the Shire. He put the thought to the back of his mind and fell asleep. Which he had been dreading. For ever since that night in Rohan, when he saw into the Palantir, he has been able to see into the future. But only up to a few weeks ahead, and he mostly had these visions at night.

In his vision, he saw a figure, a large man, heavily armed and menacing. He was looking for something, or someone. He came to a hill, crouched down and peered over. The figure saw a small encampment, but the peculiar thing was, it was the hobbits! The figure drew a dagger from his boots and, silently crept forward. The figure crept up behind a hobbit, sitting by the fire. Then Pippin realised, it was him!! The strange figure was creeping up behind him. Silently, the figure came closer and-

" Pip, pip!"

Pippin awoke with a jolt, and shot up in his bed mat. He saw the friendly face of Merry, desperate for some sleep.

" Can you take over for me Pip? I'm knackered."

"Yeah sure"

Pippin wondered about what he just saw in his vision. Could it be right? His visions had never been wrong before, so. He shook his head, he needed a think.

" Oh, and I put some apples by the fire for you."

" Apples?" Pippin said with glee. He rocketed out of the mat and straight towards the fire. There, as promised, were a few juicy red apples, lying in a basket.

Pippin sat down on the log by the fire, and started munching away at the crunchy apples. I have the best friends ever, he thought to himself. But then he remembered, his vision had seen him sitting just like this, and there was a hill right next to him. He put down the apple, and reached for his sword. He tensed, and listened closely. He could hear the slightest footsteps, and just a hint of breathing. Although it could just be the wind. He unsheathed his sword just little bit, and as quietly as he could. He remembered what he had been taught about fighting. He counted, as the footsteps and breathing got slightly louder. And then, in one quick motion he had spun around, unsheathed his sword and was now face to face with figure. The first thing he noticed was that the figure was a male, and an elf. The reason being is that no other male in Middle-Earth would have as girly hair as male elves have. And he had pointy ears. The second thing Pippin noticed about him was that he had long blonde hair which sort of shone (yes, only sort of!). And then Pippin noticed that he was heavily armoured and armed, with swords, daggers, knifes, bows and arrows all over him. The elf had blocked pippins attack with a very fast move. Pippin drew back his sword, and struck again. This time harder and faster. But once again the elf blocked his attack with the simplest of moves. But the strange thing was, the Elf had a large smile on his face. Not a evil, taunting smile you get from someone who's blood crazy and endures pain. But a calm, happy and welcoming smile that friends give each other.

Pippin stopped attacking, and lowered his sword. The elf put his knife back into his boot and made a sign of peace.

" Forgive my intrusion, master hobbit. I belie-

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Get your filthy hands off him!!"

pippin and the elf both turned to see Merry and Sam charging at them swords raised, ready to strike.

" No! Wait, Merry, Sam! Stop!"

But they didn't pay attention, for the safety of their friend, they charged at the surprised Elf, swung and-

The Elf grabbed their sword arms and tossed the Hobbits backwards and disarmed them. This left very angry indeed! The got back up fists at the ready, and were about to charge until Pippin stopped them.

"No, don't fight him, he doesn't want to fight. At least, I don't think so."

" No, I do not want to fight you. Thank, for stopping them. I believe you three are Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Samwise Gamgee?"

" How do you know our names?" Asked Sam sheepishly

"I will explain all later, but first, let me introduce myself. I am Glorfindel, friend of Elrond and Gandalf. I have come to guide you and your refugees to the safety of Isengard where we will hold a meeting of great importance."

The hobbits thought about what he just said. A meeting of great importance, what could that be. But they knew they could trust him, so they agreed to let him guide them.

Over the next few days Glorfindel led them by the quickest rout to Isengard. He was amazed by how much the hobbits ate, and was still confused when Pippin tried to explain to him.

At first the Hobbits felt uncomfortable around this Elf. Pippin couldn't blame them, he was the tallest person they had seen since Gandalf came. But they still didn't trust him that much. But over the days they spent travelling with him, they did begin to trust him that little bit more, which was a start. When Isengard was in sight, A grin came on the face of Merry, Pippin and Sam. They were amazed at how much it had improved from that industrial war zone they had been at many years ago. Huge amounts of trees and plants now sprouted all around it. All traces of its once evil past were gone. The Ents had done a marvellous job.

The Ents. Pippin suddenly felt sad again. One day they had come back to Fangorn forest. They had bumped into their old friend, Treebeard, who had helped them fight Saruman those years ago. They talked for what seemed like months, laughing and giggling with each other. But then Treebeard told them he was leaving Isengard, and Fangorn Forest. When they asked him why, he said it was a matter of great importance, and that he had to leave right away. So he left Pippin and Merry startled, and wondering where he was going. Fangorn had become a much lonelier place since then.

They reached the gates of Isengard, and looked in. Still the same, they thought. It was still flooded, but it had been cleared up. Some Ents looked at the hobbits, and noticed Merry and Pippin. They smiled in their Entish way, and greeted them kindly to their new home. As Pippin and Merry said hello to the Ents they noticed a sight that made them leap with joy. By the entrance to the tower of Orthanc, Was the smiling face of Treebeard.


End file.
